


Mon Fleur

by TheHypophreniaOfEigengrau



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHypophreniaOfEigengrau/pseuds/TheHypophreniaOfEigengrau
Summary: Since High school, Hercules, Alex, John, Laf, and Y/N have been inseparable. Through every bad day, break up, and holiday they all were together, but when Y/N gets dumped by her boyfriend and runs to the boys for comfort things slowly begin to change. Some secrets are exposed, Friendships are questioned, and New love begins to blossom...What else could happen?





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> {A/N: This is my first time writing like this (as in an X reader) so try and be lenient with me anyways I hope you enjoy the first chapter}

It was silent in apartment 176, which was kinda unusual. The tenants were known for all being eccentric and very energetic, but today seemed different. Alexander and John were both sitting at the table, writing non-stop while Hercules was sitting on the couch, snoring loudly. Then there was Lafayette, who was sitting by the window watching the rain fall from the clouded sky and onto the dark streets of New York City.

That's when a hesitant and gentle knock came from their front door, causing them all to jump since none of them were expecting company. Lafayette stood up and walked towards the door, and began opening it slowly.

"Y/N?" He furrowed his brows in concern as a young female stood there, completely soaked from the rain and her own tears.

"H-Hey Laf." She greeted with a forced smile.

He pulled her in which caught the others attention.

"What happened?" John asked, rushing to get towels.

"George...kicked me out." She exclaimed.

"What? why?" Alex questioned as he moved his glasses up from the bridge of his nose.

She took a moment, while John wrapped her tightly with a plentiful of towels. "He was pissed since I wasn't 'putting out any for him' and said that I spent too much time here. Then he told me I had to choose between him or you guys."

"Oh..shit," Hercules mumbled.

Lafayette frowned and pulled her in for a hug, "Do not fret Mon Ami. He just wasn't the right one for 'ou."

"Yeah, screw George. He was too uptight for you anyways. Now let's get you out of those wet clothes or you're gonna end up sick." John said, "and Laf..you better change too."

She pulled away from Lafayette and looked at his now wet shirt. "Sorry, Laf."

Lafayette just smiled, "don't be. It's just a shirt."

Y/N followed John into his room so that he could lend her a pair of shorts and a T-shirt, while Lafayette made his way into his own room.

When the three made it out, everyone glanced over at Y/N. Her head hung low; her eyes were flooded with tears still, and she was clearly cold.

"Hey, Y/N. How about we watch a movie?" Hercules suggested.

"Okay."

***********

She took a deep breath while glancing at the opening screen title. She knew the boys were just trying to cheer her up, but they had awful taste in movies. Though she would never tell them that.

Suddenly, she felt a reassuring hand on her own and she turned her attention to Lafayette, whom just flashed her a pitiful smile in return. She knew he was just doing his best to make sure she was okay, he always seemed to.

'How could George try and make me choose? That's low..' She thought, returning her attention back to the tv. Although she knew why he had, and it wasn't fair to him, nor her.

Y/N heard all the guys laugh and she looked around, barely paying any mind to whatever was playing. They all meant so much to her. She practically considered them family.

"What are 'ou thinking of, mon ami?" Lafayette whispered in her ear.

She thought for a moment before responding, "Nothing."

Lafayette didn't say anything else, not wanting upset her but he did feel compelled to pry it from her later.

About an hour into the movie her eyes began to feel heavy and she yawned softly, before snuggling up into Laf's side.

Lafayette chuckled and placed an arm around her, causing Alex and John to look at him oddly.

"..What are we going to about Y/N?" Hercules asked, glancing at her.

John took a moment, "let's keep her here. I mean..I'm not going to let her go back into the arms of that bastard."

"Where would she sleep?" Alex asked.

"She can have my room since I spend most of the time with you anyways," John responded with a small smile.

"Fucking," Hercules mumbled, causing the two boys to fluster.

"N-No." Alex stammered, loudly.

"tais-toi, Y/N is trying to sleep." Lafayette scolded, running his hand through stands of her damp hair.

"Sorry lover boy." John commented, rolling his eyes.

Lafayette raised a brow,"Excusez-moi? Surely you cannot be talking about moi."

"Can we not start a fight?" Alex exclaimed, crossing his arms.

"That's rich coming from 'ou." Lafayette retorted.

"What was that, marie-joseph?"

Hercules suppressed a chuckle while Alex smiled victoriously.

"baise toi." Laf exclaimed, clearly annoyed.

"That's John's job."

******

When Y/N awoke she noticed the clear sky as the sun shined down out of the blinds. She laid up and finally noticed she was in John's room.

"What the.." She murmured getting out of bed.

That's when it all hits her...George dumped her and kicked her out of their shared apartment. She sighed and walked out, still curious about why she wasn't sleeping on the couch like usual.

"Good morning, Mon ami~" Lafayette greeted her happily, as he placed a plate down on the dining room table.

"Hey Laf, two questions. Where're the others? And why was I in John's room?" She asked, noticing the complete silence in the apartment.

"John and Alex had to go to a meeting and Hercules is out on a run. And I don't know about the last one." He exclaimed, lying.

"Hn..okay. do you think you could go with me to get my stuff from George's?"

Lafayette slowly puts down another plate, then looked up. "I want to mon ami, but I promised Monsieur Washington I'd help him move his belongings."

She smiled slightly, "it's fine. I'll just ask Herc when he gets back."

"Ask me what?" Hercules said, entering the apartment panting.

"If you'd like to accompany Y/N to retrieve her stuff from the connard," Lafayette answered for her.

As he threw off his sweaty shirt, Hercules shrugged. "Sure. Can't promise I won't break anything tho."

Hercules walked into his room to change, and she was about to sit on the couch when Lafayette called for her.

"Mon ami, come and eat. I made breakfast."


	2. Nobody needs to know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crappy chapter sorry :(

Laf, Herc, and Y/N finally finished breakfast, when she noticed the time. 

"Herc, you still coming? Cause we need to leave soon if you are." She exclaimed.

Hercules grabbed his jacket and threw it on, "Yeah. Let's go."

"After you madam~" He said, opening the door for Y/N, causing her to genuinely smile. 

"Why thank you, good sir." She responded, laughing.

The two of them started silently until they were out of the building.

"So what exactly happened between you and the dumb ass?" Hercules asked, hoping he wasn't pushing it.

Y/N let out a sigh, "He wanted to do the 'deed' and I refused. So he accused me of having feelings for and I quote 'That French Bastard you're always hanging around.' So we got into a bigger argument when I told him to leave Lafayette out of this, and he tells me to choose. Him or.."

"Or Lafayette?" Hercules raised a brow, "so does this mean you like hi-"

"No. Laf's just a friend, but I wasn't going to throw my friendship for him." She explained. 

"Oh."

When the two arrived at the old apartment, Y/N used her key and opened the door. She knew George was probably at work, so this was the best time to pack up all her belongings. As the two of them walked in, his kitten practically jumped on her.

"Awww, hey baby." She murmured, holding him up and nuzzling him. 

"He has a cat?" Hercules asked.

"Yeah, he treats him like crap too. Didn't even bother to give him a real name." 

"Jesus." Herc whispered.

The cat jumped out of her hands and began cuddling up to Hercules, so she began clearing out her stuff.

After shoving everything in a bag, Y/N made her way back into the living room. 

"Stop it, damn cat," Hercules mumbled while the kitten licked his face relentlessly. 

"Welp..that's everything." She said, gesturing to the bag. 

Hercules went to straighten himself out, placing the cat down. That's when he grabbed her bag out of her hands. Y/N went to protest but he cut her off.

"What kind of gentlemen would I be if I let you carry your bag?" He exclaimed, setting the cat down.

Y/N sighed and glanced around her old apartment, "let's get out. This place is kinda depressing."

The two of them began to take their leave when Y/N quickly grabbed something and shoved it in her shirt so that no one could tell she stole it.

Hercules looked at her then grinned, "Did you just?"

"Shhh nobody needs to know."

************

Alex glanced up from dinner and fixed his glasses, "so..Y/N..we've been thinking and we'd like you to move in with us instead of going to your sister's."

"No. I don't wanna burden you guys anymore." She exclaimed, eating slowly. 

Y/N planned to leave earlier but they forced her to stay, and now she knew why. 

"You wouldn't be burdening us," John said, setting his fork down.

"I'd be a freeloader and that's not really my style." Y/N responded.

"You wouldn't be. We just want you to be around more." Herc tried to reason.

"I'd consider it if I could actually hold my own weight. I no longer have a job to even help pay your rent."

"You can start working at the tailor shop with me," Hercules exclaimed.

"I don't know..i don't want to rely on you guys for everything." She said, looking up to meet their gaze.

"Then don't, just allow us to help out a friend." Lafayette chirped.

"This seems like more than just helping tho." 

"You're more than a friend tho." 

After an hour of convincing, The four boys celebrated as she finally gave up. John was already moving his things into Alexander's room, while Y/N went to grab her duffel bag from Hercules room.

That's when yelling came from the living room and the sound of someone pounding roughly on the door echoed throughout the apartment. Y/N grabbed what was on the bed and slowly, slid it casually in her shirt. 'Just in case I gotta run.' She thought then exited the room.

"Y/N, I know you're in there! Why did you steal my cat?" The deep voice of her ex-boyfriend echoed.

"Calm down Georgie." John shouted in return, "we're busy."

Hercules and Y/N looked away as she tightens the grip on her bag. 

"What is he talking about?" Alex asked, glancing at Y/N.

With a sigh, she pulled the baby kitten from under her shirt, "Guys.....meet Phillip."

"You stole his cat?" 

"No..i rescued this poor baby." She exclaimed, nuzzling Phillip. 

"More like smuggled him on the way out," Hercules smirked.

Y/N shot him a deadly glare. "You didn't seem to have a problem with it when we hid him together."

Hercules held his hands up in surrender, "That's true. So what do we do?"

"Laf..take Y/N and Phillip in your room while we take care of him," Alex said, rubbing his temples. 

With a sigh, Y/N followed Lafayette into his room with Phillip gently in her arms.

Y/N plopped down on his bed while playing with the furry baby as he sat across from her in his desk chair.

"So mon ami, 'ou stole Phillip?" Laf asked. Y/N looked up from the kitten to see the Frenchman sitting there, judging her.

"George is a dick. He doesn't deserve Phillip." She exclaimed, stroking the kitten's cheek.

"As true as that is...it's wrong, non?" 

"That's if you think of it as stealing, I call it permanently borrowing." Y/N exclaimed, before smothering Phillip with kisses.

"Mignonne." Laf murmured, looking away.

It took a good thirty minutes before George left, in a much better mood than when he arrived. So John knocked on the door, "He's gone."

"Thanks." She replied happily, holding Phillip close to her chest. 

"I guess it's time for you to go to sleep, Mon ami," Lafayette exclaimed.

Y/N nodded, "Yeah. Let me get out of your hair, Night Laf~" She stood up, and kissed the top of Lafayette's head before heading out of his room. 

"G-Goodnight Mon Ami." He exclaimed, blushing but hid his face by looking at the floor. 

Once she exited his room she made her way into what was now her room but was struck with a realization. "Wait does this mean that Phillip can stay?!"


	3. Stormy days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long.

_**~** _ _**Three months later~** _

The sound of silence flooded the apartment, once the boys left. Alex and John needed to go talk to a client of theirs, while Hercules was out at the tailor shop along with Lafayette, who needed to pick something up for Mr.Washington. So it was just Y/N and the purring Phillip next to her.

She glanced at him, smiling softly. He was just so adorable. His small, round face looked so peaceful as he nuzzled the couch cushion. He was just so adorable and because of his looks, he had the young female practically eating out his paws. Though today was different. It seemed the 22-year-old was in a disconsolate mood but did attempt to hide it to the best of her ability. Although, it didn't go unnoticed by the men when they left that morning.

With a sigh, Y/N glanced away from him; Her hands shaking uncontrollably as she listened to roaring thunder coming from outside.  
Her breath began to hitch while she bit the bottom of her lip.

"And in breaking news, Hurricane James has made it's way up the coast and citizens have been advised to be careful on the streets."

'Please let this day be over with.' She thought, knowing she'd be left alone to conquer the storm.

Everyone in the apartment knew she would get scared when big storms like this came, but Alex was like that too. Although his fear was worse than hers, it was still nerve wrecking.

A vibration from her pocket pulled her out of thought, and she took out her phone.

**_Aloooox:_ ** _John and I don't think_ _we'll_ _make it back, so_ _we're_ _going to get a hotel for the night. Be safe ❤❤_

_**Y/N:** _ _I_ _understand._ _Y'all better be safe too and don't do too much kiddos_

She hit send and sighed. The rain teemed from above like there was no tomorrow, and she watched as the wind began picking up.

"Yo, we're home!" Hercules yelled, walking in.

Y/N turned her head to them. The two males stood there, drenched. She stood up and ran to get towels. As she did she heard them conversing quietly.

"Do you think she'll freak out?"

"I hope not."

" John's dealing with Alex, and I'm needed at work..but what'll you do?"

"Stay here with mon ami. I cannot leave her here to face the storm alone."

"But what abou-"

"Don't worry. Monsieur won't be too mad." Lafayette exclaimed, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Uh huh. Sure he won't." Hercules responded, "well I have to go. The boss man wants me there to help board up the shop. Tell Y/N to be careful and I'll see you two later."

Y/N came back, towels in her hand as Hercules left. Deciding to just play it off, she began wrapping the towels around Laf.

"So, how come Hercules didn't stay?" You asked, smiling softly before placing a towel over his head to dry his wet curls.

"He said he wanted to help board up the tailor shop," Lafayette answered, reciprocating her smile with an expression of appreciation.

She took a step back, "ok."

An awkward silence surrounded the two, so Y/N made her way on the couch while Lafayette went to completely dry off and change. With a deep breath, she closed her eyes tightly, listening as the thunder began to roar. She bit her lip, knowing immediately that today would never seem to end.

"Mon ami, are you okay?" Lafayette asked, coming out of his room.

Y/N looked at him, completely silenced. She glanced at his clothes and for once he wasn't wearing his usual yet formal clothes. Instead, he wore a pair of gray sweats and a black t-shirt. While his curly hair was still in its usual bun but a couple of strands stood out. In all honesty, he looked kinda hot.

She felt her stomach turn but ignored it. "Yeah." She said, taking another deep breath.

Lafayette smiled with sympathy, before sitting next to her and pulling her into a tight hug. "No you're not, but that's okay. I'm here for you, mon ami."

Y/N clung to him, burrowing her head into his chest, thinking the faint rapid beating in her chest was because of the storm. "No one's gonna get hurt..right Laf?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Everyone will be fine." He responded.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

**_*******_ **

Lafayette and Y/N sat quietly on the couch, waiting for the storm to pass. It had been 10 minutes and no one had said anything.

"Laf.." Y/N began.

"Oui?"

"What were you and herc talking about earlier?"

Lafayette sighed, knowing he should have spoken quieter. "I was supposed to help monsuier Washington with finishing the rest of some paperwork."

Y/N furrowed her brows, "although I'm glad you're here. You should have gone to him. He needs you more than I do."

"Nonsense, Mon ami. I can always do it another day." Laf exclaimed, spacing out momentarily.

Y/N crossed her hands. "Well, I'm going with you so I can tell him that it's my fault you aren't there doing it now. "

Laf's eyes widened, "That's not necessary."

"It is too and there's nothing you can do to change my mind." She responded, stubbornly.

Lafayette looked worried but let out a sigh, "fine but only for a moment."

"That's all I need. I wouldn't want to keep you from working anyways." She murmured.

"You couldn't keep me from anything Mon ami, it's a privilege to be by your side." He exclaimed.

Y/N smiled, "jee I love you too laffy."

The storm began clearing up after a couple of hours and the two kept themselves entertained by talking about past memories.

"Hey Laf, do you remember the day we met?" You asked, thinking about it in amusement.

Embarrassment took over the young Frenchman and he nodded, "how could I forget."

_**December 20, XXXX** _

_Hercules, John, Alex, and Lafayette walked out of the Lauren's home, bundled in clothing. Snow painted the once green ground and it fell gently from the night sky. While the powder began sticking to the boys, They all continued walking._

_The group headed down the main road as the streetlight flickered repetitively, annoying Alexander to death._

_"I swear to god, If someone doesn't fix that light I will sue!" He exclaimed, fists clenched._

_John laughed, "who are you going to sue? The light?"_

_Alexander glared at John, "Maybe."_

_"If you guys want I got a BB-gun at my house. We can go around the city and blow out all the broken lights." Hercules exclaimed._

_J_ _ohn's eye sparkled in merriment and he turned to Hercules. "That sounds awesome! Can we please do this?!"_

_"But isn't it, how you say..a crime? Aurions-nous des ennuis?" Lafayette asked._

_"Maybe if we get caught," Alex responded, taking a liking to this idea._

_"Then it's settled lets head to my lair," Hercules exclaimed._

_The boys continued down the road until they crossed the road and made their way into the park._

_"It's fucking cold." Alex groaned, before getting an evil idea. He removed his hands from his pockets and slowly stuck them up John's jacket._

_"jeSUS FUCKING CHRIST, YOUR HANDS ARE COLD!" John arched his back, while Alex chuckled._

_Suddenly, the sound of_ _footsteps echoed as a dark figure walked towards them. The four looked up and saw a small_ _silhouette headed towards them as the dim lights hit their physique. The person's head hung low as they let their feet guide them to wherever they were headed. It was clear they were upset because of their demeanor, which was obviously a depressive one. Earbuds were placed tightly on their ears, and they casually scrolled through their phone. Each boy noticed the sniffling coming from the figure, but before anyone could do anything the person tripped._

_"Ow." a feminine voice echoed, causing each boy to run towards the girl._

_"Are you okay?" John asked while Alex offered her his hand._

_The young girl looked up, observing the boys before taking his hand, hesitantly and nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Thank you."_

_"Not a problem." Alex exclaimed._

_It fell silent as each boy examined the girl. She had to be about 15 years old with her hair tightly secured in a bun, but a few strands fell out and onto her cold, red face. Her big, yet dull E/C eyes seemed to be inviting and warm, but still held tears. She even still had a few tears streaming down her cheeks, which made the small scar that rested on her left cheek, which looked as if it had just healed, stand out. The boys pitied her, but two out of the four felt an immediate attraction to her._

_"A-Are you guys just gonna stand there and stare?" The girl asked, obviously feeling self-conscious._

_"Er..sorry it's just you're kinda young to be out here by yourself." Alex responded, pushing his glasses up._

_"You guys don't look that much older than me." she retorted before_ _she mumbled, "Although, It's not like_ _I_ _have a choice."_

_"What?"_

_"Nothing. Anyways_ _I_ _leave you 'old folks_ _'_ _to_ _do your walking. I gotta go." She responded._

_Hercules raised a brow in amusement, "Old folks?"_

_The girl nodded before she_ _went_ _to_ _leave, but was stopped by John._

_"How would you_ _like_ _to join us 'Old folks'...I mean you seem kinda vulnerable out here and it_ _wouldn't_ _seem right for us to let you walk away." He exclaimed, taking a step_ _toward_ _to her._

_The girl turned around, "I_ _don't_ _want to impose and_ _I'm_ _not as weak as you think."_

_"_ _It's_ _not a problem and I don't think you're weak..the world is just fucked up." John responded, which caused_ _the_ _girl to give him an_ _uncertain_ _look._

_"Okay,_ _but_ _it's_ _only because_ _you look a lot weaker than I do and I might need to protect you_ _."_

_John looked at her, amused. "Well, then I guess I'm good if I get mugged by dwarves."_

_Y/N shot John a death glare, causing him to erupt in laughter._

_Not long after that, they all began walking once more._

_"So what is your name?" Hercules asked, flashing her a small smile._

_"Y/N, Y/N_ _L/N." She responded, narrowing her eyes towards the ground._

_"Well,_ _it's_ _nice to meet you miss L/n." Alex responded, "My name_ _is_ _Alexander Hamilton."_

_"My_ _name's_ _John Laurens, but people call me Laurens."_

_"I'm Hercules Milligan and_ _I'm_ _single." Hercules said, with a flirtatious smile._

_Y/N rolled her eyes at him but felt slightly amused._

_"Bonjour Madam L/N, I am Lafayette." The tall, curly-haired_ _male_ _exclaimed._

_"Lafayette? That can't be your real name." Y/N responded, lifting her_ _head_ _to meet the boy's chocolate_ _brown_ _eyes with her own._

_"Oh please don't_ _get_ _him_ _started." Hercules groaned._

_Lafayette ignored him and looked back at Y/N, "It's my last_ _name_ _, 'ou see my name is kinda long."_

_"It_ _can't_ _be_ _that_ _bad_ _."_

_"My full name_ _is_ _Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de La Fayette." He stated._

_Y/n's eyes widened, "Jesus Christ."_

_Lafayette smiled pitifully, "Yeah."_

_A snort came from Alex as he suppressed his laughter. "Marie."_

_Lafayette shot daggers at the small boy, causing Y/n to giggle. This impelled the boys to act more foolishly, causing the girl to burst into laughter._

_"You guys are so stupid." She exclaimed, "I like that."_

_"Well its what we do." Hercules commented, grinning._

_The guys and Y/N finally made their way to Hercules's home, with very few distractions. Once inside the males sat comfortably on the couch, except Hercules who went to find his gun, while Y/N stood awkwardly. It didn't surprise anyone though because she had only known the group for twenty minutes._

_"Come sit with us, Y/N. We don't bite." John joked._

_"Er..I'm good." She mumbled, fiddling with her thumbs._

_"Are you sure? I mean we could be here for a while. Herc's kinda absent-minded with keeping track of stuff." Alex commented._

_Y/N was clearly introverted and obviously shy around them, which is why Alex empathized with her. He remembered when he was like that before he had met the others._

_"I-Uh..I-I guess I'll sit." She squeaked out. Her heart racing out due to her bad social anxiety._

_John smiled, "Good."_

_Y/N made her way towards the green plush couch, but on her way there she tripped and fell right into the french man's lap. A dark red plastered over her face and she looked at him._

_"I'mSoSorry." She apologized._

_Lafayette, who was his own shade of red, just smiled. "Don't be Mon Ami. It was an accident."_

_"Y-Yeah."_

_Y/N went to get up but was stopped by Lafayette. "You don't have to get up. I kinda like 'ou sitting on me." he said, clearly not thinking._

_"Ooooh~~" John looked over at the two, smirking. "Laffy that's not how you ask a girl out. You gotta treat her before you can-"_

_Alex elbowed John before he could finish his statement, then turned his attention to Lafayette. "when we get home, I'm going to tell you everything wrong with what you just said."_

_"What's so wrong with what I said?" Lafayette asked, looking back at Alex._

_Y/N smiled out of amusement and embarrassment, but felt something open inside. It seemed like she could tell the boys anything. It looked like she just made her first real friends._

__


End file.
